momo_hibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hagoromo Lala
Hagoromo Lala (羽衣ララ) is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Lala's alter ego is Cure Milky (キュアミルキー) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way. She tends to end her sentences with "~lun" (「～ルン」 "~run") and her catchphrase is "Oyo~" (「オヨ～」 "Oyo~") Bio Appearance As a civilian, Lala has short dark turquoise hair with one pale blue and one light pink streak on the right side. On the sides of her head are light pink buttons with a magenta heart in the center with her antennae dangling from them with small golden yellow orbs at the end. Her eyes are also turquoise with star pupils and she has pointy ears, indicating that she is an alien. She wears a white dress with a light pink design lining the bottom and a turquoise border right at the end. She also wears a short-sleeved pale yellow jacket with light turquoise designs throughout it. On each sleeve is the symbol resembling the buttons on her head. It also has a light blue collar with a white stripe and a magenta heart in the middle. She wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck. Around her waist is a thin purple belt that hangs toward the left with a cerulean blue purse with a golden ring around it resembling the planet Saturn. The container has shooting star-shaped gummy snacks in it. On her right hand is a turquoise finger-less glove with that same symbol on top of the hand and she also wears turquoise and white sneakers with the symbol near the top and loose-fitting pale yellow socks. As Cure Milky, her hair becomes a light cyan color and is slightly longer than her civilian hair. She wears a white and gold shooting star on her head and an extra gold star clip. Her antennae become longer with a gold ring as well as a gold and white star attached to each. She has golden star earrings and wears a cyan choker. Her outfit consists of a cyan top with pale yellow stripes, a white trim that her Star Color Pendant is on, and round bubble-like sleeves with cyan bands around them. She has a pale blue bow on the back of her poofy cyan shorts that have a translucent cyan layer and a purple loop pattern and dark cyan filling surrounding them. She wears round cyan bracelets with white cuffs on her wrists. She wears one long ombré blue and teal stocking on her left leg. Her shoes are cyan with white tips and yellow balls on top with the ring-like green circles at the top. Personality Lala is a serious sort of girl who is treated like an adult back at home. She has a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. According to AI, she has the skills for operating complicated tasks. In episode 3, she comes across as a stubborn analyst who insists that analysis should be considered before taking action, which causes her to bicker with Hikaru. But in the end, she is willing to set her different opinion aside and makes up with Hikaru. Her stubbornness is once again demonstrated in episode 7, when she claims that she can repair her rocket singlehandedly, but backfires due to her clumsiness. In episode 25, however, she shows kindness towards Yuni by advising the latter not to jump to conclusions before trying something, which hints not only does she display goodwill but has also gradually grown out of her past stubborn attitude. In episode 29, it is revealed that her responsibility is stemmed from how her family frequently points out her flaws rather than acknowledging her strengths, hence why she is desperate to prove herself as a responsible adult. Relationship * Hoshina Hikaru - In the beginning, Lala is hesitant to interact with Hikaru. They even had an argument once in episode 3, but she soon forms a close bond with Hikaru. She even starts to learn more about Earth thanks to her. * Prunce - Prunce and Lala are close friends, who met each other when Prunce was trying to find Fuwa. * Yuni - Lala appears to have a connection with Yuni as both of them are aliens. In episode 25, Lala encourages Yuni to try experiencing new things on Earth. * Lolo - Lala usually feels inferior to Lolo, her older twin brother, as her parents favor him more for being capable at more things and even shower him with compliments. She, however, still cares for him, and even saves him when the AI system on Saman is hacked and he is unable to escape in episode 30. * Kaka & Toto - Lala's mother and father. The two seemed to look down on her, always comparing her to Lolo. Despite that, she still deeply cares for them, as demonstrated when she defends her family from the hacked AI's attack after they easily get tired while trying to outrun it. They also appear to approve of her being a Pretty Cure, thanking her for helping restore the AI. * Kuku - Kuku is her boss who doesn't acknowledge her and sees her as incompetent, and even accused her of stealing the Cancer Princess Pen, until he gets surprised by her being a Pretty Cure. Etymology Hagoromo (羽衣) - Ha (羽) means "wing" while Goromo (奈) means "robe". making "Hagoromo" mean "wing robe". Lala (ララ) - A word that is used often when singing but when written in kanji, (歌姫) it can mean "song princess" . Cure Milky is a noun that is the shortened way to write "Milky Way". Milky Way can mean to "the spiral galaxy containing our solar system" History Meeting Hikaru While searching for Fuwa, Lala and Prunce are being chased by the Notraiders when they are suddenly warped onto Earth thanks to Fuwa hearing her screams. There, she and Prunce walk off the rocket, only for her to get hit with motion sickness. After she recovers, she notices Hoshina Hikaru and panics with Prunce but soon gets over it when she notices Fuwa is safe and sound with Hikaru. As Prunce talks to Hikaru, she finds their exchange amusing and laughs, catching the attention of Hikaru who introduces herself in a way so that Lala can know how to introduce herself too. However, Kappard arrives and she bravely stands in front of Hikaru to show she won’t let Kappard kidnap Fuwa. She then quickly runs onto the rocket after Prunce and when in space, she notices Hikaru had hopped on board too. After watching Hikaru transform into a Pretty Cure for the first time, Hikaru talks about the experience. She says something to Hikaru in her own language when suddenly Fuwa uses her powers so not only can she understand Hikaru, but she can also communicate with her too. This surprises both of them until they're cut short because the rocket's alarms go off and is crash landing back onto Earth. Becoming Cure Milky As she and Hikaru walk home, Kappard arrives with an army of Nottorei. Fuwa flies into Lala's arms and the Nottorei attack. Lala tries to run away with Fuwa, but she's stopped by Kappard, causing her to trip and fall down a hill. Getting back up, Lala continues to run but she's soon backed against a stone hill by Kappard. Kappard notes that she's holding Fuwa just like Hikaru was holding Fuwa during their last fight, but says that miracles don't happen twice. Kappard attacks with his dual-bladed sword, only to be stopped and dragged backward by Star. A Nottorei surrounds Lala and Star tells Lala to transform into a Pretty Cure. Kappard says that that's impossible and sends one of his Nottorei forth. Before it can touch Lala, Prunce clings to its face and flings Lala up to a higher rock. Lala says that there's no way that she can become a Pretty Cure after being evaluated, but Star optimistically insists that Lala can become the same. She tells Lala to envision the Lala she wants to be and to not say that it's impossible, regardless of what some data says. Lala says that she wants to protect Fuwa with her own power and that she will become a Pretty Cure. Fuwa suddenly glows and summons a new Star Color Pendant and green Star Color Pen. Lala is elated, and she uses the two items to transform into Cure Milky. The Nottorei charge, but Milky defeats them by shocking them with her antennae. Kappard is in disbelief, as he still believes that miracles don't happen twice. Milky says that the miracle wasn't the same as last time's; it used to be Hikaru's, and now it's Lala's. Kappard tries to strike Milky with his sword, but Milky unleashes her new attack: Milky Shock, earning her first victory. Picking her Surname After striking a deal with Abraham that involves the group putting on a good performance in his film so she, Prunce and Fuwa can stay on Earth, she gets ready to star as Hagoromo, the heavenly maiden in The Legend of Hagoromo: Ninja-Yokai Space Wars: The Movie. Despite starting out poorly, she and the others manage to convince him by showing how beautifully their friendship shines. He then mentions for Lala that in order for her to continue living on Earth, she needs a surname. Therefore, Hikaru suggests "Hagoromo" be Lala's surname since much like Hagoromo from the film, Lala is a heavenly maiden who came from the skies. The others, Lala included, are happy to accept the new name. Going to school After choosing her surname, Lala is asked if there is anything she'd like to do on Earth, in which she says she'd like to go to school. Sometime later, Lala has her school uniform inside of the rocket. Hesitantly, Lala takes her glove off. The AI asks if Lala is sure that she wants to do this, but Lala does not put her glove back on. She normally uses this glove to talk with the AI, but today, she wants to learn by herself like a human would. Hikaru arrives and the two head to the school, where they bump into Elena and Madoka, who wish Lala luck. Lala's first day of school doesn't go the way she had hoped it would, due to how she knew nothing about Earth's customs. This causes her to get upset and have her turn up to school the next day wearing her glove. Throughout the school day, Lala uses the AI to help her answer questions, clean the school, and follow the customs of Japanese culture. On the weekend, she is taken to the school where Hikaru, Elena and Madoka all point out how Lala is not acting as herself in order to fit in. Lala gets upset so Hikaru tells her that she was excited to tell everyone that Lala was her friend and that she still wants to have fun with her at school. To further cheer her up, Hikaru points out that Lala's full name is on the board along with Hikaru's. The entire class voted them both to be leaders of school duties the next day. This shows that despite Lala making mistakes, everyone already accepts her as part of the class. Lala points to her name and memorizes the characters, and the whole group is happy that Lala is learning to read. The next school day, the girls at school are calling Lala "Lun-chan" because they find her manner of speaking to be cute. This makes Lala very happy, and both she and Hikaru run off to class. Revisiting Saman In episode 26, Lala receives an urgent call from her brother Lolo who pleads for her to come back home. Hence, she brings her friends with her to visit Saman. She soon arrives at her home in episode 29. Greeted by her family, she is informed that she has the lowest level as a galaxy investigator, being level 8, which means that she can only investigate space debris. Throughout their conversation, however, Lala is increasingly uncomfortable with how her parents continue to compare her with Lolo and Lolo being unaware that he is being condescending towards her. Although knowing that the Association wants to form an alliance with the Pretty Cures, she has to keep her identity a secret to prevent her friends from getting in trouble. She later admits her worry about reporting her identity as Milky to Madoka, afraid of being unable to fulfill her adult responsibility as an investigator which might lead to her family continuing their disapproval for her, but also fears messing up with her friends’ lives if the five of them have to ally with the Association. Madoka, who has learned from Hikaru on learning to trust inner feelings, advises Lala to follow her own intuition. Unfortunately, even though she and her friends manage to protect the Cancer Princess Star Color Pen in the capsule from Tenjo, they are soon accused of unproven thievery by Kuku. Later in episode 30, because of the Mother AI being hacked by Aiwarn, not only was everyone in Saman threatened, but Lala and her friends are also held hostage until her own AI sacrifices itself to free them. She and her friends then transform and reveal their identities in a desperate attempt to rescue her planet. With her identity exposed, Lala has no other choice than leaving Saman and returning Earth. Cure Milky "The milky way stretching across the heavens! Cure Milky!" 天にあまねくミルキーウェイ！キュアミルキー！ Ten ni Amaneku Mirukī Wei! Kyua Mirukī! Cure Milky (キュアミルキー?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Lala. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. During battles, Milky tends to be more defensive, creating giant shields to protect others or herself with her antennae.STPC19 She can also use her antennae to summon bolts of lightning that she shoots upon the enemy. Transformation * Color Charge!: Lala's pendant top pops up, allowing Lala to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a heart that produces many smaller hearts and waves. Lala then rides the waves on a heart acting as a surfboard as she starts to sing. She touches the center of the pendant with the pen and draws several lines that become small hearts that create her cuffs and boots. She then touches the pendant again and draws a swirl that forms the top part of her outfit. She then dances around for a brief time while standing on top of a heart. After drawing some more, her shorts and her bow in the back are created. She then creates her choker, earrings, and her headband as her hair grows slightly longer and lighter, and stars with bright gold rings appear at the tips of her antennae. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. She then twirls around one last time as she draws the stocking on her left leg and the pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks * Milky Shock (ミルキーショック?): Using the Star Color Pendant, Milky is able to perform this attack. ** Leo Milky Shock (しし座ミルキーショック?): Using the Star Color Pendant and the Leo Star Princess Color Pen, Milky is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. ** Gemini Milky Shock (ふたご座ミルキーショック?): Using the Star Color Pendant and the Gemini Star Princess Color Pen, Milky is able to perform another upgraded version of this attack. ** Cancer Milky Shock (蟹座ミルキーショック?): Using the Star Color Pendant and the Cancer Star Princess Color Pen, Milky is able to perform another upgraded version of this attack. * Southern Cross Shot (サザンクロスショット?): An attack Milky performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Soleil and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. * Star Twinkle Imagination (スタートゥインクルイマジネーション?): An attack Milky performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Soleil, Cure Selene and Cure Cosmo. To perform it, she needs Unicorn Fuwa and her Twinkle Style. Songs Lala's voice actor, Kohara Konomi has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Naruse Eimi, who voices Hoshina Hikaru, Yasuno Kiyono, who voices Amamiya Elena, Komatsu Mikako, who voices Kaguya Madoka, and Uesaka Sumire, who voices Yuni. * Throbbing☆La・La・Lun TOUR Duets * Color Charge! (Along with Naruse Eimi, Yasuno Kiyono, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) * The Shooting Star Song (Along with Naruse Eimi) * Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (5 PRECURE Ver.) (Along with Naruse Eimi, Yasuno Kiyono, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) * Twinkle Stars (Along with Naruse Eimi, Yasuno Kiyono, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) Trivia * Lala's birthday is on July 7th, making her star sign Cancer. * Her surname is given to her by Hikaru, who believes that it suits how she arrived on Earth through descending from the sky. * She seems to have motion sickness, as shown in episode 1. * Her catchphrases "Oyo~" and "~lun" are the only words that other humans can understand when she's not with her friends. * In Animage's monthly character poll for its 2019-04 issue, Lala placed 2nd in "Best Character Overall". * When she first arrives on Earth, she has no idea how to speak like a human, but after she starts to bond with Hikaru, Fuwa grants her the ability to do so. Category:Stubs Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Greenies Category:Green Cures Category:Female